The present specification relates generally to the field of mobile computing devices and audio devices related thereto. More specifically, the present specification relates to the field of improving audio quality for an audio device for mobile computing devices.
A multi-processor mobile computing device (e.g., a mobile phone), which may comprise one host processor and one or more wireless radio processors (e.g., modems), can provide higher processing power and related low consumption power than a single-processor mobile computing device. In the case of a mobile phone, the phone-call audio control for different types (or sub-types) of audio devices is a non-trivial task. In this context, the host processor controls communications with the audio devices, and the radio processor(s) provide voice audio paths on different air interfaces, for phone-call voice audio. Each radio processor handles audio tuning parameters in a distributed way in the modem portion, while the host processor handles audio tuning parameters in a centralized way.
Mobile computing devices, such as cellular phones, smartphones, digital music players, etc., usually have designated limited audio device support, with the calibration data built within the firmware of the device.